Consumers have choices in wireless access, including wireless fidelity (WiFi) services, cellular network services, and the like, but the performance and availability of wireless network services may vary by location or by service providers. There is no heterogeneous wireless coverage tracking service that automatically updates the availability of wireless access points or wireless signal strength on a service-provider agnostic basis. When a user moves into a new service area, the user often cannot make an informed choice to select the best wireless access service that is available.